Synergy
by remuslives23
Summary: Synergy: the whole is greater than the sum of the parts. Pairing s : Remus/Sirius, mentions of past Remus/Dora, James/Lily. Warnings: Non-magic AU in which Teddy and Harry are the same age. Sexual situations. Language.
1. Chapter 1

_My 100th fic posted to ! *throws confetti* Thanks to everyone here who gave me the courage to keep writing after my shaky and uncertain start, and whose feedback kept me going. Harry Potter fandom and this site have brought me some great laughs and great friends, including the woman who I co-owns my heart with my hubby. It's her birthday, today! Happy Birthday, DragonDi!_

_Now, on with the fic. This is a two parter. The second part will be posted in a few days. :)  
_

**Pairing(s):** Remus/Sirius, mentions of past Remus/Dora, James/Lily  
**Warnings:** Non-magic AU in which Teddy and Harry are the same age. Sexual situations. Language.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the **rs_career_fest** with the prompts: _Kindergarten teacher!Sirius, illustrator!Remus, Hokey Pokey, a silly hat, and sock monkey._ Thank you to the prompter for such a fun prompt, and thanks as always to my Beta and sounding board, **dogsunderfoot**.

* * *

'Nice hat.'

Sirius Black whirled around and grinned at the newcomers. 'It's the latest fashion in Paris,' he said with a flutter of his eyelashes. He posed: a hand on his hip and the other tilting the paper plate hat so it sat jauntily on his dark hair, the rainbow coloured streamers curling wildly around his face, random longer strips tumbling down as low as his hips. 'Would you like one? I'm sure I can arrange for the manufacturers to rush one through the production line for you.'

Remus Lupin laughed and grabbed his son's hand as he reached for one of the curling strips. 'No,' he scolded gently, engulfing Teddy's small hand in his own. 'Don't ruin Sirius' hat.'

Sirius let his mouth drop open in mock horror, and Teddy giggled. 'I want one!' he declared, trying to pull his hand from Remus'.

'Stop that,' Remus said, but he let go. He kept a hand on Teddy's shoulder, though, keeping the impatient four-year-old beside him as he reminded Sirius, 'I'm picking him up before afternoon tea today for his doctor's appointment.' He glanced down at Teddy then mouthed, 'Inoculations,' to Sirius.

Sirius chuckled – low and deep, and the sound sent a pleasant little tingle along Remus' spine. 'I remember you saying the other day,' he said, straightening his hat as it began to slip over his forehead. 'It's Harry's birthday today, so I'll make sure you get a slice of cake to take with you.' He winked at Remus, a touch of flirtatiousness in his grin. 'If you're good, I could make that two slices.'

Remus felt his cheeks warm up, and his smile widened. 'I'll make sure I'm good then,' he said, biting at his lip. Sirius' smile grew, and Remus nervously reached up to push his hair out of his face, frustratingly flustered by the exchange.

He and Teddy's teacher had hit it off right away; Sirius Black was the reason Remus had chosen the smaller, homier kindergarten over the newer, glossier options. During their initial visit, Sirius had been cheerful and respectful without fawning over them, and had been open and honest about his methods and his goals. He had impressed the hell out of Remus when he stepped in to correct Teddy's overexcited destruction of another child's block tower before successfully redirecting the hyperactive little boy into a quieter activity.

The fact he was possibly the most attractive man Remus had ever met had not factored into his decision at all.

Really.

Teddy broke the laden moment with a whine so high-pitched Remus and Sirius winced. 'Da-ad! Lemme go!'

Remus crouched beside his son and, with firm hands on his shoulders, turned him around to face him. 'Bad manners, Ted,' he said sternly. Teddy looked shamefaced, but was obviously still raring to go, hopping from one foot to the other impatiently. Remus rolled his eyes. 'Alright, give me a kiss then.'

Teddy mirrored Remus' eye roll, but dutifully pecked his father on the cheek then asked, 'Can I go now?'

Remus chuckled and nodded, barely having time to lift his hands before Teddy was off, headed for the collage table to make a hat like Sirius'.

'I wish I had his energy,' Remus said with a sigh as he pushed himself to his feet. He glanced at Sirius and caught the other man watching him with a hint of hunger in his gaze. Remus' breath caught in his throat; it had been so long since someone had looked at him like that and his body stirred inappropriately.

'Mine!'

The high-pitched shout was quickly followed by a squeal that sounded a lot like Sirius' name then a redheaded boy came running out from the construction area. 'Herm-i-ony_hit_ me!' he tattled, hiding behind Sirius' legs as the alleged attacker appeared, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

'Ronald is being _stupid_,' she told Sirius, who sighed and reached down to take Ron's hand.

'I'd better...' he said, waving in the direction that the children had come from.

'Yeah,' agreed Remus, trying not to look too disappointed that Sirius had been called away. _It's his job, for goodness sake!_ 'I should go, anyway. I've got an appointment at the publishers.'

Sirius crooked an eyebrow. 'Are they finally accepting your illustrations for that book you were telling me about?' he asked, and Remus shrugged.

'Who knows?' he said, his words tinged with bitterness. 'They want so many changes. It doesn't feel like the art has got anything to do with the story anymore.'

'I'm sorry, Remus,' Sirius murmured, placing a warm hand on Remus' wrist. He squeezed lightly. 'I know you were really pleased with that last lot of sketches.'

Remus smiled ruefully. 'Yeah. Too bad the author and publishers weren't.'

'Sir-i-us!' Hermione whined, glaring at the two men.

'Okay, coming,' Sirius said hurriedly before smiling at Remus. 'Hope it works out.'

Remus nodded and watched for a long moment as Sirius placated the agitated children before he stifled a sigh of longing and headed for the exit.

* * *

He was in a foul mood when he returned to the tiny, but pretty cottage that housed the kindergarten. As Remus had suspected, the world famous and notoriously difficult author had picked apart the illustrations Remus had drawn for his children's book. Remus had tried to stay cool, tried to be understanding about the author's vision, but, when the other man suggested they change the colour of the background back to one he'd previously sneered at, Remus lost his temper and quit.

'Shit,' he muttered under his breath, one hand on the gate to the playground as the other scrubbed at his face.

He didn't want to get a reputation for being a drama queen, and the money - God, he could have done so much with the money – but he'd reached a point in discussions where he had to choose between the truly excellent financial gain or his artistic integrity.

And he was still idealistic enough to choose the latter.

'Integrity isn't going to fill your son's hollow legs, Lupin,' he grumbled as he unlatched the gate and let the sound of children's laughter guide his way through the trees and toy-littered lawn.

'And Prince Harry raised his sword and stabbed the Lord Snake-face through his heart,' he heard Sirius cry.

Remus peered around a tree and watched as Sirius acted out the murder, 'dying' dramatically in front of the group of cheering children. He chuckled when he saw Sirius' tongue loll from his mouth then joined the children when they began to applaud the performance. Sirius' eyes opened, and he stared up at Remus in horror from his prone position.

'Er, hi,' he said, quickly getting to his feet. He dragged a hand through his hair and gave Remus an embarrassed little smile. 'I was just - um - playing...'

'So I see,' Remus said with a wide grin. 'You've missed your calling. You should be on stage.'

Sirius poked his tongue out at him, making Remus laugh at the childish gesture while thinking of all the other things he'd like that tongue to be doing. He and Sirius had struck up a casual friendship over the last few months, but there had always been an undercurrent of something else, something electric and exciting that had become impossible to ignore lately, something that made Remus' stomach flutter with a strange anticipation.

'Harry got a birthday story, Dad!' Teddy said, bouncing on his bottom excitedly. 'And he was a prince and he killed the snake lord man, and Sirius said I'm going to get one for my birthday too!'

'Aren't you lucky?' Remus said then looked at Harry. 'Happy Birthday, Harry.'

Harry grinned, clutching a small leather-clad notebook to his chest. 'I'm five now,' he said, staring owlishly up at Remus who smiled.

'I know,' Remus said as Ron, obviously bored by the conversation, asked plaintively, 'Can we go play now?'

Sirius laughed and waved them off. 'Yeah, go on,' he said, watching the group scramble to their feet and run off. 'Not you, Teddy. Go and get your backpack and the hat you made.'

The scowl that had been forming on Teddy's face smoothed out at the mention of the hat, and he obediently trotted towards the porch. Remus smiled and shook his head in wonder.

'I would have had some foot stomping at the very least,' he said admiringly. 'You're so good with them all.'

'So are you,' Sirius said, picking up an apple core someone had left on the ground. 'He's a great kid.'

Remus made a face. 'I'm not a natural like you are,' he said with a sigh. 'I wanted him, but once he was here, he scared the hell out of me.'

Sirius laughed. 'As long as you never show them, fear is an appropriate emotion,' he said, tossing the core into a nearby bin then shoving his hands into his pockets, drawing Remus' attention back to the front of his jeans. 'H... how was the meeting?'

Sirius' stutter made Remus look up. He flushed when he saw Sirius' lips quirk, and realised the other man had noticed where his gaze had lingered. 'It was a disaster,' he blurted out, his earlier frustration bleeding through his current state of arousal. 'He wanted me to go back to an earlier sketch that he'd already rejected. He hated the blending, the colour palette, the way I'd drawn the main character's features...' Remus took a deep breath. 'So I quit.'

Sirius blinked in surprise. 'Really?' Remus nodded, and Sirius grinned. 'Good for you.'

Remus exhaled sharply and grimaced. 'It was a knee jerk reaction that I could have gotten away with four years ago, but now...' He glanced towards the cottage and saw Teddy leap down the stairs to make a timely entrance. 'I've got to feed him somehow.'

Sirius smiled sympathetically and reached out, putting a hand on Remus wrist as he'd done that morning, only this time, the tips of his fingers stroked over the sensitive skin on the inside. It was subtle, and if Remus hadn't been acutely aware of every flex and contraction of Sirius' body, he might not have felt it. But he was, and he did, and he was only partially successful in stifling his visceral response.

'He's a fool,' Sirius said softly, and Remus felt it; that fizz as a spark ignited, that connection that made time stand still.

And then Teddy reached them, and the moment was broken.

'Ready!' he declared, slamming into Remus' legs hard enough to make him take a step back, Sirius' fingers slipping from his wrist. 'Dad, can Sirius come for dinner one night?'

Both men started and stared down at Teddy who was looking up at Remus with hopeful eyes. 'Please?'

'Teddy, it's not polite to put your dad on the spot like that,' Sirius admonished, but Remus continued to watch Teddy, positive he saw a calculating glint in the child's eyes.

'What are you up to, Teddy Lupin?' he mumbled suspiciously, but he looked up at Sirius with a smile.

'As spontaneous as the invitation is, would you like to come for dinner one night?' he asked then quickly added, 'I was planning on asking you. Really. He just... pre-empted me.'

Remus felt Teddy slip away as he willed Sirius to say yes.

'If you're sure,' Sirius began.

'I'm sure.'

Sirius smiled. 'Then yes, I'd love to,' he said enthusiastically. 'Er, what night is good for you?'

'How about tomorrow night?' Remus suggested, wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his thighs. 'We have spaghetti on Saturday.'

'I love spaghetti,' Sirius told him. 'It sounds great.'

They organised a time and Remus, butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach, made sure Sirius knew his address before he checked his watch.

'I really have to go,' he said regretfully, looking around for Teddy, who was huddled up with Harry in the corner of the playground. 'Teddy!'

He waved to his son who said something to Harry before he came running. 'Are we going shopping?' he asked breathlessly as he reached Remus, picking up the bag he'd dropped earlier.

'Yes we are,' Remus said brightly. 'We have something else to do first though.'

He glanced up at Sirius who winced. 'Good luck with that,' he murmured, and Remus smiled.

'Thanks, I'll need it,' he mumbled then he ruffled Teddy's hair. 'Ready?'

'Yep,' Teddy said, slinging the backpack over his shoulder.

Remus gave him a gentle push in the direction of the gate then smiled at Sirius. 'See you tomorrow then,' he said and Sirius nodded.

'Looking forward to it,' Sirius replied, flashing Remus a cheeky grin.

* * *

'Sirius is coming for dinner!'

'Told you he'd say yes.'

'Do you think he likes my dad?'

'I heard him tell my dad that he does. Does your dad like him?'

'I think so. He always smiles lots when he sees him.'

'They're looking at us.'

'Gotta go. See ya!'

* * *

'You shouldn't wear that,' Harry said disapprovingly, staring at Sirius from his perch on the end of Sirius' bed.

Sirius' eyes widened in surprise. 'Why not?' he asked, looking down at his jeans and t-shirt. 'What's wrong with this?'

Harry screwed up his face, and Sirius made an exasperated noise. 'Alright then, smarty pants,' he said, hands on hips. 'What should I wear?'

Harry rolled his eyes. ' Something nice,' he said as if speaking to someone who just didn't get it. 'Like you weared to Peter's wedding.'

Sirius chuckled then tipped Harry back onto the bed. 'Like I 'wore' to Peter's wedding,' he corrected. 'And I am not wearing a tuxedo to Remus' house for dinner.'

But Harry had made him think. Remus saw him in jeans and t-shirt every day. Perhaps he should make a bit more of an effort...

He was staring in the mirror an hour later when he heard a soft wolf whistle. He glanced over the shoulder of his reflection. 'Shut up.'

'This isn't a date, you said,' James Potter teased as he entered the room. 'Just dinner with a friend, you told us. So why would you be wearing your pulling shirt and the trousers you reckon show off your arse?'

'They do show off my arse, and this isn't my pulling shirt,' Sirius retorted, smoothing a hand down the front of his blue shirt. 'The red one is.' He frowned at himself in the mirror. 'Do you think I should wear my pulling shirt?'

James laughed and sat on the foot of the bed. 'Dunno,' he said then wrinkled his nose. 'But I'd vote for less aftershave.'

With an exasperated growl, Sirius spun around to glare at James. 'Was there something you wanted? Besides the joy of stomping my fragile ego into the dirt, that is?'

'Fragile,' James snorted then he pushed himself to his feet. 'Just collecting Harry. Thanks for watching him today.'

'No problem,' Sirius murmured, turning back to the mirror and smoothing down a few errant strands of hair. 'How do I really look? Is it too dressy? Really?'

James sighed and shook his head. 'No, you look fine,' he conceded, a worried frown creasing his brow. 'You really fancy this bloke, don't you?

Sirius didn't answer, and James sighed. 'Are you sure he bats for your team, Sirius? I mean, he's got a kid and all. I don't want him to take offense and punch you in the gob if you grab his arse. Because then I'd be honour-bound to hit him back which would piss Lily off and that would mean no sex for me for _months_...'

'My hero,' Sirius muttered. 'And yes, he has a child, although you do realise that's not an automatic straight card right there? Look at Frank – three kids then he left Alice for one of the Prewett brothers. And that woman at Lily's work? She went to a clinic so she and her partner could have a baby, didn't she?'

'I know, I know,' James said impatiently with a wave of his hand then his voice gentled. 'Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt because you've fallen for a straight bloke. And, of course, anything that affects my sex life is frowned upon.'

Sirius nodded and snatched up his coat off the bed. 'I will. I'll let him make the first move,' he said, giving James' shoulder a quick squeeze. 'Thank you.'

* * *

'You look nice, Dad.'

Remus jumped and spun around. Teddy was standing in his bedroom doorway, an impressed expression on his face. 'Thanks,' Remus said bemused by his son's sudden interest in fashion. He turned back to the mirror and smoothed the front of his green shirt.

_The colour brings out my eyes, Dora used to say. And I've been told the trousers cling in all the right places without being pornographic. God, what am I doing?_

'Did you wash up after playing outside?' he asked.

Teddy nodded then came into the room and clambered up onto Remus' bed, watching him straighten his clothing. 'I'm going to show Sirius my bedroom,' he declared, and Remus smiled.

'I'd like to show him mine too,' he muttered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as Teddy continued to chatter.

It was ridiculous, really, how nervous he was. It wasn't a date. Not really. Just two blokes getting together for dinner. _Teddy_ was here, for goodness sake. But, still, Remus' stomach roiled in anticipation, and his skin felt too tight, too hot.

The squeak of springs brought him out of his whirling thoughts, and he moved swiftly to catch Teddy around the waist just as he was preparing to leap off Remus' bed. 'Come on, SuperTeddy,' he teased, tucking the giggling child under his arm. 'Let's go and start dinner.'

* * *

Dinner went well. Teddy was a wonderful buffer and, gradually, the slight awkwardness softened into comfortable conversation so that, when the tired child finally agreed to go to bed, the easy camaraderie continued. Attraction still sparked between them, but it was a slow burn that they were content to let simmer as they sat on Remus' couch with a bottle of wine.

'Is that one of yours?' Sirius asked, indicating the sketch of a newborn Teddy in his mother's arm that hung over the fireplace. 'It's gorgeous.'

Remus sipped at his wine, glancing at the framed art and nodding. 'Mm,' he murmured, smiling softly. 'Teddy was only a few days old, and Dora kept reminding me to sketch out all the baby weight.'

Sirius chuckled and leaned back against the cushions, looking right at home. 'She's beautiful,' he said. 'Teddy has her mouth.'

Remus stared at the picture, eyes tracing the bow of Dora's mouth, identical to her son's. 'I don't think I ever told you how much I appreciated you helping Teddy make that bouquet of paper flowers for Mother's Day last month,' he said quietly, tearing his gaze from the sketch and looking at Sirius. 'I was at a bit of a loss. He's always been a bit too young to worry about it much before this year, but with all the other kids making things for their mothers...'

Sirius smiled, shaking his head. 'He told me a little about her while we made it,' he said. 'Things you'd told him about her: that she hated chocolate, that she used to dye her hair pink, that she would put a coffee cup on her belly when she was pregnant and laugh when Teddy kicked it off...' He raised his glass in a toast. 'You've done a wonderful job of keeping her alive for him, Remus.'

Remus smiled gratefully. 'I feel awful that I can't tell him a nice story about a wedding, or how we fell in love,' he admitted, fingers tightening around the stem of his wine glass. 'Kids should have that, shouldn't they? A story about how they came about?'

'You and Dora?' Sirius asked. 'What was your story?'

'We were friends,' Remus said, leaning his elbows on his knees and letting his hands hang between his legs. He studied the carpet carefully. 'One night, we were drunk and...' He waved his hand. 'It's so cliché. We forgot to use protection and three months later, we found out we were having Teddy.'

Sirius stretched out and put his glass on the coffee table. 'Did you try for a different relationship?' he asked, swivelling his legs around so their knees were pressed together.

Remus shook his head. 'I think Dora – by the end – might have liked it if we had,' he said sadly. 'But I just... I couldn't. I loved her, _adored_ her, but not the way I needed to for what she wanted, and she deserved the very best.' He sighed heavily. 'She stayed here while she was pregnant and, after he was born, we figured that – while neither of us had other prospects – we'd just keep the status quo. And then... and then she died.'

Sirius reached for the bottle of wine and refilled Remus' glass before topping up his own. He looked into the dark red depths as he swirled it around. 'Once upon a time,' he said softly, startling Remus, 'there was a beautiful princess called Dora and a handsome prince called Remus.'

Remus snorted and Sirius threw him an admonishing look. 'Quiet during story time,' he scolded good-naturedly. Remus pretended to zip his lips together and sat back to listen.

'Prince Remus and Princess Dora were best friends. They did everything together: they played together, and ate together, and grew up together. They loved each other so much that they decided to make something together – a baby called Teddy who had Princess Dora's mouth and Prince Remus' eyes.'

Remus closed his eyes, trying to hide the unexpected tears that threatened to spill over. It was a beautiful way of describing their drunken night, and he kicked himself for not thinking of something like this earlier. He let his head fall back against the cushions, letting Sirius' melodious voice wash over him.

'They both loved young Prince Teddy and hugged and kissed him every day. But one day, sadness fell upon the kingdom when Princess Dora was called home to take her place as an angel. Before she left, though, she told Prince Teddy how much she loved him, and that she would always be watching over him and Prince Remus.'

After a long silence, Remus opened his stinging eyes and stared at Sirius.

'I... I hope you don't mind,' Sirius stammered uncertainly when Remus remained silent. 'I just wanted to show you that you and Dora do have a story. A wonderful story you can share with Teddy.'

Remus opened his mouth then snapped it shut. He shook his head then, with a sharp exhale, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sirius'.

The kiss was soft and sweet, Sirius' hand rising to cup Remus' jaw once he recovered from his surprise. Remus pulled back _too soon_ but Sirius' gentle grip kept him close.

'Thank you,' Remus whispered tremulously. 'Thank you.'

Sirius carefully placed his glass on the table then took Remus' and put it beside his. Then he caged Remus' face between his palms and kissed him – slow and warm, letting their mouths move cautiously together until Remus' lips parted on a soft moan.

Sirius tore himself away and whispered, 'Remus, God, Remus, is this okay?'

'Don't stop,' Remus begged breathily, his hands sliding around Sirius' neck as he pulled him back in. 'Please don't stop.'

Their lips crushed back together before Remus finished speaking and, this time, there was an edge of hunger to their lip lock. Remus' fingers tangled in Sirius' hair as their tongues met with tentative, searching strokes at first then with growing confidence. The kiss deepened quickly as they explored each other's mouths, finding and teasing the spots that made the other moan and gasp.

In an attempt to get closer, they overbalanced, tumbling down onto the couch together. Remus – splayed across Sirius' chest – raised his head, panting, but Sirius quickly drew him back down to him for a scorching kiss.

Their bodies pressed together, their unfamiliar angles fitting together easily, and they moved sinuously as their breathing became ragged and their arousal grew. Fingers crept under clothing to slide against bare skin, setting their nerve-endings on fire, and their kisses became urgent.

Finally, Remus pulled back with a desperate inhale. 'Stop,' he puffed out, fingers digging bruisingly into Sirius' biceps. 'Stop. God.'

'What?' Sirius asked, chest rising and falling rapidly as his hips continued to buck involuntarily.

'Oh, hell,' Remus breathed in frustration, pushing himself off Sirius' body and nearly sobbing at the loss of heat. 'I... Teddy is just... we can't. Not here.'

Sirius exhaled loudly and sat up. 'Yeah, you're right,' he said ruefully, running a hand over his dishevelled hair. 'This isn't really the time, is it?'

They looked at each other, taking in their swollen lips, lidded eyes, flushed cheeks, then looked away fast when their bodies began to sway closer again. Sirius cleared his throat as he stood. 'I should go,' he said, shooting Remus a crooked smile and holding out a hand. 'Not sure how long this restraint thing will hold.'

Remus grinned and let Sirius pull him to his feet, the other man not releasing his hand until he was in the hall, tugging on his jacket. 'Thanks for dinner,' Sirius said with a brilliant smile as Remus opened the front door. 'It was great. I ... I had a really good time.'

Remus bit his lip shyly. _Gods, it's been so long since I did this last._ 'So did I,' he said then his breath caught as Sirius leaned in and kissed him. It was warm and firm and Remus could taste himself on Sirius' lips, on Sirius' tongue as it flicked over his. A soft moan – Remus couldn't honestly say if it was his or Sirius – made them press closer then Sirius' lips were gone.

'I really should go,' Sirius said, staring at Remus through wide, dark eyes. 'Before I can't.'

Remus exhaled a breath of nervous amusement, his heart pounding so loudly in his ears he was sure Sirius could hear it. 'I'll see you Monday then,' he said, his voice as wobbly as his knees.

Sirius nodded. 'Monday,' he agreed, before stepping off the porch, throwing one regretful glance over his shoulder as he headed for the front gate.

Remus shut the door and steadfastly resisted the urge to peek through the window. _I am not watching him leave like I'm some kind of lovesick school girl._

He leaned against the solid wood and took a few deep breaths. His lips tingled and his skin was prickling with intense awareness. He touched his fingertips to his lips lightly then lowered his hand to cup the noticeable bulge in the front of his trousers. With a groan, he squeezed his desperately hard shaft then hastily switched off the light before he headed for his bedroom for some much needed privacy.

* * *

A soft knock made Sirius' head snap up from his Monday morning coffee. He smiled at Lily Potter through the glass panel in the door and went to let her and Harry in.

'Morning,' he said cheerfully, chuckling when Harry threw himself at his legs, nearly knocking him over. 'And it's lovely to see you, too.'

Lily smiled as she hung Harry's backpack on a hook with Harry's name written in untidy, childish scrawl above it. 'He's been champing at the bit to get here,' she told Sirius, glancing in amusement at Harry clinging to Sirius' knees. 'Hope you don't mind we're so early.'

'Course not,' Sirius said, crouching and ruffling Harry's hair. 'Harry can help me by setting out everything we need to make sock puppets.'

Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hair. 'Sock puppets?' he said, obviously impressed. 'Are we doing a play with them?'

'I thought we might,' Sirius said with a grin, and Harry whooped before heading for the art and craft trolley.

'You really should write those stories down and sell them,' Lily told him as she handed him Harry's lunch box. 'You could make a fortune.'

Sirius rolled his eyes at the familiar argument, taking the lunch box and heading for the small kitchenette. 'Want a coffee?'

Lily followed, standing in the doorway so she could keep an eye on Harry as they spoke. 'I want some gossip,' she replied. 'So? How did it go?'

Sirius rounded his eyes and asked innocently, 'How did what go?' as he poured a fresh cup of coffee.

Lily hit him on the arm then accepted the mug he offered. 'Your date with Remus Lupin,' she said, breathing in the fragrant blend of coffee and hazelnut that Sirius enjoyed. 'Are you seeing him again? '

'Hope so,' Sirius said, taking a sip of his own coffee before continuing. 'He's... he's brilliant, Lils. He's smart and funny and God, he's got a great arse...'

'That is important,' she said dryly. 'Certainly a quality I look for first in my men.'

Sirius laughed. 'Remus' arse is nicer than James',' he told her. 'And he's a bloody fantastic kisser.'

Lily arched her brow in much the same way her son had done earlier. 'Kissing on the first date,' she teased. 'You're easy, Sirius Black.'

'I recall someone in this room going a lot further than I did on a first date,' Sirius retorted, looking slyly at Lily. 'People in glass houses should not sling stones.'

She flushed and turned away to check on Harry, ignoring Sirius' chortles. 'So it went well then?'

Sirius smiled softly, recalling the feel of Remus' mouth on his, his body – hard and lean and strong – against his own...

_Shit._

He shifted as his body began to respond to his thoughts and cleared his throat. 'Yeah,' he answered, turning to hide any visible evidence of the direction his mind was taking. 'Yeah, it went well.'

'You really do like him, don't you?'

Sirius put his now empty mug into the sink, smiling down into the stainless steel depths. 'I do,' he admitted, his stomach churning slowly with nerves and anticipation. _I could fall so hard for him..._ 'I really do.'

'Hi!'

Sirius spun around and saw Teddy Lupin peering around Lily's legs at him. 'Hi,' he said, flushing and praying that Remus hadn't heard any of his and Lily's conversation. He looked past Teddy and frowned. 'Are you by yourself?'

'Dad's putting my stuff away,' Teddy said then cocked his head. 'Who do you like?'

Lily covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a chuckle. Sirius glared at her before smiling at Teddy. 'I like you,' he said, dodging the question. 'And I like Mrs Potter,' He waved towards Lily, 'And Harry, who is here somewhere...'

'And my dad, too?'

Sirius' breath escaped in a rush and his mouth opened and closed before he managed to choke out a, 'Yes, I like your dad, too.'

Teddy beamed then ran off when Harry called his name. Sirius covered his face and groaned then threw a tea towel at Lily when she laughed at him.

'Sorry, am I interrupting?' Remus asked, a little smile on his face as he glanced from Lily to Sirius, his eyes lingering on the other man.

Sirius straightened and smoothed his hands over his shirt. 'Hi,' he said brightly. 'No, not interrupting. Um, how... how are you?'

'Good,' Remus said, his smile growing. 'You?'

'Really good,' Sirius said, grinning stupidly, but unable to help himself.

'I'm good too, if anyone's interested,' Lily added, chuckling at Remus' blush and Sirius' furious glare. 'And I'm going. See you both later.'

She left, calling out a farewell to Harry as she went, and the two men were alone in the kitchenette. 'Did I – um – mention I had a great time the other night?' Remus asked, sliding Teddy's lunch box onto the bench before leaning against it.

'I can't remember, but I'm really glad to hear it,' Sirius said, moving closer. 'I'd like to do it again. Soon.'

'I'd like that too,' Remus told him, biting his lip. His eyes fell to Sirius' mouth before he put some obvious effort into raising them once more. 'A lot.'

Sirius opened his mouth to say something – _anything_ - so he wouldn't give into the temptation to throw himself at the other man and snog him stupid. 'I... I could cook you dinner one night,' he suggested. 'You and Teddy, I mean. Um, tomorrow night, or...?'

Remus smiled. 'That sounds great.'

They grinned at each other for a moment before they heard a loud, 'Uh oh!' They both groaned and went to sort the boys out, the arrival of the first of the other families preventing another private moment.

* * *

'It's working!'

'I told you it would!'

'Now what do we do?'

'We've got to get them snogging.'

'Ew!'

'Yeah, but grown ups like to do that. My mum and dad never stop; it's so gross.'

'So if they snog, that means they like each other and then Sirius and my dad won't be lonely anymore?'

'Yeah.'

'Do they really stick their _tongues_ in each other's mouths?'

'Uh huh.'

'Yuck. I don't think I want to snog anyone ever.'

'Me either.'

* * *

Remus blew a few errant strands of hair out of his eyes and critically appraised the sketch in front of him. He rubbed his finger over the woman's face, smudging the sharp lines then smiling at the softer image produced.

_Better._

He checked his watch. 'Teddy! Harry!' he called, standing up and heading for the sink to wash his lead-stained hands.

Thunderous footsteps shook the ceiling then the two boys clattered down the stairs. Remus smiled and shook his head as he cleared up the paper and pencils scattered across the table. Teddy had invited Harry over to play after their day at kindy – Remus too distracted trying to resist the urge to grab Sirius' arse to do anything but hum an agreement - and the two boys had been holed up in Teddy's room for most of the afternoon.

Dinner the night before at Sirius' flat had been both a lot of fun, and as frustrating as hell. It was torturous, being so close to someone who had his body tied up in knots, craving another touch, another taste, and not being able to do a damn thing to satiate it. Teddy had finally fallen asleep on the couch, and Remus practically jumped Sirius in the kitchen, pinning him to the bench and pulling him into a long, steamy kiss that made Remus' world tilt on its axis.

_'I was thinking,' Remus whispered breathlessly as Sirius mouthed at his throat, 'that I should get a sitter for Teddy on the weekend.'_

_Sirius lifted his head and stared at Remus with lust-blown eyes. 'Yeah?' he said hopefully, and Remus grinned._

_'Yeah.'_

_Sirius slid his hands from Remus' hips to his arse, his palms fitting around the curve of the flesh. 'That sounds... bloody fantastic,' Sirius murmured, pulling Remus near, their erections crushing against each other._

_Remus groaned out an agreement then caught Sirius' lips in another breathtaking kiss._

Remus looked up as the two boys burst into the room, looking worryingly conspiratorial. 'What have you two been up to?' Remus asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked from one disingenuous face to the other.

'Nothing,' came the guileless duet, their innocent expressions of surprise only serving to put Remus on his guard.

'Right,' he said, drawing the word out slowly. 'Have you got your bag, Harry? Your mum will be here...' There was a knock on the door. '...now, apparently.'

He sent the boys to collect Harry's backpack and let Lily in, returning her cheerful greeting. She looked around interestedly as he directed her through to the kitchen. 'This is a lovely house, Remus,' she said, pausing in the doorway to the living room, eyes lingering over the portrait of Dora and Teddy. 'You sketched that.'

It wasn't a question, but Remus nodded regardless. 'Yes,' he said. 'Teddy and his mother, Dora. What made you so sure I did it?'

'I've been checking out your work since Sirius told me you were an artist,' she said absently, staring at the portrait. 'I had some books you'd illustrated at home, already. You're very talented.'

Startled, Remus shoved his hands in his pockets and stammered out a thank you.

'Teddy's like her,' Lily observed, shooting Remus a smile over her shoulder before continuing through to the kitchen. 'I hope Harry behaved himself?'

'I barely saw them,' he admitted. 'They shut themselves in Teddy's room and looked very guilty every time I looked in on them.'

'Uh oh,' Lily said, the wariness in her face making Remus chuckle. 'That's not good.'

'No,' Remus agreed then offered her a cup of tea which she politely refused, her attention drawn to the sketches on the table that Remus had yet to pack away. 'Oh, Remus, these are fantastic.' She reached for the pages than stopped herself. 'May I?'

Remus waved a permissive hand then called out to Harry and Teddy while Lily was shuffling through the sketches. 'Remus, this is beautiful,' she said, looking up at him through eyes bright with emotion. 'This story about you and Teddy's mother... and the drawings...'

Remus flushed and reached out to snag the nearest page between two fingers. 'I can't take credit for the story,' he admitted with a smile at the very careful script he'd used to transcribe what he'd dubbed 'Teddy's Story'. 'That was Sirius' work. I just drew the pictures.'

Lily smiled warmly, putting the papers carefully on the table. 'I keep telling him to send some of his stories to a publisher,' she confided. 'He's got a gift; his imagination is just wondrous...' She shook her head. 'But he insists that no one but Harry would be interested.'

'I would,' Remus said immediately then blushed again when she cast a knowing look at him. 'I mean, his stories are inspiring. He was telling one the other day about Harry and a Lord Snake...'

'Snake-face,' Lily finished with a giggle. 'That's one of Harry's favourites. He likes the one about the three-headed dog as well.'

Remus grinned. 'It was fantastic,' Remus said, looking back down at the curling script. 'Just so exciting and vivid. And this story about Dora...' He sighed. 'He took a moment of my life that I'd always thought of as a mistake – a fantastic mistake, but still... - and turned it into something wonderful, something magical that made me want to capture it with more than words.'

He glanced up at Lily. 'That's a rare thing,' he said quietly. 'To be able to create so much beauty and wonder with words.'

Lily smiled and gestured to the pages on the table. 'As is the ability to capture the essence of those words in the strokes of a pencil,' she said then she cocked her head thoughtfully. 'You two would make a formidable team.'

The noisy entrance of Harry and Teddy prevented Remus from commenting. 'Mum, can Teddy and Mr Lupin come to dinner on Friday night?' Harry asked as soon as he saw his mother.

'"Hello, mum, did you have a nice day?" "Why, yes, Harry, I did, thank you for asking."' Lily said lightly, and Harry rolled his eyes.

'Hi, mum,' he said grudgingly. 'So? Can they?'

Lily laughed then looked at Remus. 'Are you busy Friday night?' she asked.

Remus shuffled awkwardly. 'You don't have to...'

'No, I'd like you to come over,' Lily insisted, giving him a warm smile. 'We usually have Sirius around as well...'

Her voice trailed off and a contemplative expression formed on her face. She glanced at the two boys, smiled, then looked back at Remus. 'I insist you both come,' she said with a smug little smile that made Remus blink in surprise.

'Um, sure,' he said, a little uncertain of Lily's sudden 'cat that got the cream' expression, but happy enough to see Sirius outside of work again.

'And perhaps,' she added after another little glance at Harry and Teddy, who were watching her with round eyes, 'Teddy could spend the night?'

Remus blinked then looked at Teddy and Harry, whose faces had lit up. 'Er...'

'Could I, dad?' Teddy asked hopefully. 'I'd be good, and you could – um - go out or something.'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, nodding. 'You could go out with S...'

'We should get going,' Lily said quickly, cutting her son off. 'So, dinner, Remus? Friday?'

'Ah, sure,' he said, overwhelmed by the whirlwind of red hair that towed the two boys and himself down the hall towards the front door. 'What...?'

'Six,' she said, reading his mind. 'You might get time to head out afterwards if you have an early dinner.'

'I don't really go out much these days.'

'Well, you're past due then, aren't you?' she said cheerfully, opening the door. 'See you both Friday.'

And then she was gone, leaving Remus staring blankly at the front door.

'Does Mrs Potter make you dizzy, too, Dad?'

'Yeah,' Remus said with a little laugh. 'Yes, she does.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry, this took so long to post. I've had several long fics due and have been trying to make sure they were on time. So... you can expect another two longish Harry Potter fics from me in the near future, as well as quite a few Torchwood fics I've been a bit slack about crossposting. Okay, on with the show..._

* * *

Remus arrived early the next afternoon for pick up, hesitating in the doorway of the center when he heard giggling and singing.

'And you do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around...'

One quick look made his breath catch in his throat. Sirius' arse was a work of art, and when he wriggled it like that...

Remus released a long breath and decided to sit. Fast. He'd just taken a seat when someone who looked like a six foot tall version of Harry Potter arrived. He nodded at Remus then peered through the glass and into the room. He chuckled, shaking his head, then took a seat next to Remus.

'Hi,' he said cheerfully, and Remus returned the greeting, adding, 'You'd be Harry's dad.'

Mr Potter – James, Remus recalled – grinned. 'Yeah. James,' he said then his eyes narrowed as he looked at Remus carefully. 'And I'm going to hazard a guess and say you're Remus Lupin.'

Remus smiled and nodded. 'Good to meet you before I turn up at your dinner table,' he joked.

James chuckled then they glanced towards the closed door when a loud gale of laughter burst from the room. Both men grinned then James shoved his hand into his coat pocket. 'Lily gave me something for you,' he said, leaning into Remus as he struggled to pull a familiar leather-clad book from his pocket.

It finally came free, and James straightened. 'She said – and she told me to get this right – "make some magic together".' He handed Remus the book gingerly. 'And I really, really don't want to know what that means.'

Remus smiled distractedly, taking the book and opening it to a random page as other parents began to congregate. 'Oh,' he said softly, recognising Sirius' writing. 'I can't take this.'

'It's a loan,' James told him, nudging Remus' shoulder with his own. 'Harry loves those stories and there would be hell to pay if we lost it.'

'I'll look after it,' Remus promised, his mind already beginning to twist the words into pictures. 'God, these are fantastic.'

James looked at the book with a mix of affection and pride. 'Sirius has always had a great imagination,' he said then he snorted out a laugh. 'Remind me to tell you about some of the pranks he thought up while we were at school.'

Remus looked up, about to ask for an example when the door opened and giggling twin girls chanted, 'You can come in now, families!'

Remus leaped to his feet, stowing the book in his jacket pocket and heading for the open door, James choking back a laugh as he followed at a more sedate pace. Remus' eyes immediately sought out Sirius; happiness welling up inside him when he saw Sirius' gaze searching then coming to a halt on him. Sirius' face lit up in a smile, and Remus' stomach did a slow flip as he grinned back at him.

'Oh, Gods,' James Potter moaned from behind Remus. 'You two are complete sops.'

Remus didn't have any inclination to disagree. Sirius winked at him then nodded towards the kitchenette before he was distracted by the strident voice of Molly Weasley. Remus greeted Teddy and exclaimed over his painting ("It's me and you and Sirius, Dad!"), flushing when James Potter, obviously overhearing, raised an eyebrow. He sent Teddy off to play with the blocks while he slipped into the tiny alcove of the serving area.

It was just a couple of minutes before the room cleared enough for Sirius to steal away, find Remus, and kiss him fervently. 'Hi,' he said when they parted.

'Hi,' Remus laughed, sliding his hands around Sirius' neck. 'Good day?'

Sirius groaned, leaning into Remus and letting his head fall to his shoulder. 'Ron Weasley managed to fit a crayon up his nose,' he muttered, voice muffled as his mouth pressed against Remus' collarbone. Sirius raised his head and tugged at the yoke of Remus' shirt until he could kiss the skin over the jutting curve of Remus' clavicle. A shiver juddered through Remus and Sirius looked up, eyes dark.

'I thought of you today,' he murmured, one hand wrapped around Remus' hip, the other sliding over his jaw to cup his face. 'So much so, I had to nip to the bathroom to calm down more than once.'

'Kids didn't cool your ardor?' Remus chuckled.

Sirius bit Remus' chin playfully. 'You would think so, wouldn't you?' he said, brushing his lips feather-light back and forth across Remus' mouth. 'But I guess you're just too alluring.'

Remus snorted and Sirius laughed softly. 'You are,' he insisted, catching Remus' bottom lip between his briefly.

Remus closed his eyes, fingers tangling in Sirius' hair. 'Teddy's sleeping at Harry's Friday night,' he blurted out, and Sirius pulled back.

'I know,' he said quietly.

Remus blinked. 'I wondered... I mean, if you want...' He inhaled deeply. 'Would you like to... ?'

Sirius smiled. 'Have a sleepover as well?'

Remus' breath escaped in a half-relieved, half-amused exhale. 'Yeah.'

Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus firmly. 'I'd like that.'

A throat was cleared loudly, and the two men pulled apart hastily as James Potter flapped his hand around the wall at them. 'I'm off,' he called. 'Just thought I'd let you know Teddy's trying to hitch a ride with us...'

'That kid,' Remus muttered, giving Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Sirius watched as a flushing Remus said farewell to James then headed for Teddy and Harry, who were talking with their heads together on the porch. James stared at Sirius then sighed. 'You are completely bloody mad for him, aren't you?'

'Yep,' Sirius said, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. 'I reckon I am.'

* * *

'Do you think they're kissing in there?'

'In the kitchen?'

'My mum and dad kiss _everywhere_.'

'Yuck.'

'I heard Sirius tell my mum that your dad is funny and smart.'

'Well, he is.'

'And he said he had a great ar... bum.'

'Sirius looked at my dad's bum? Why?'

'Dunno, but Mum said that it was important.'

'Do I have a great bum, too?'

'It just looks like a bum to me.'

* * *

Harry thundered down the stairs and launched himself into Sirius' arms. 'Hey!' Sirius laughed, spinning Harry before plonking him on the ground. 'Happy to see me?'

Harry giggled and took Sirius' hand. 'Teddy's coming for dinner tonight,' he told Sirius. 'And his dad.'

'I know,' Sirius said, a little thrill of excitement racing through him. 'That'll be fun for you – to have a friend stay over.'

'Do you have friends sleep over your place, too?' Harry asked curiously, and Sirius flushed.

'Er, sometimes,' he muttered, looking down the hall for James or Lily to rescue him.

Harry's green eyes widened behind his glasses. 'Maybe Teddy's dad could sleep over your place tonight?'

Sirius heard a masculine chuckle from the living room and made a fervent wish for long periods of celibacy to be visited upon his best friend. 'Well, we'll see,' he said with a fast smile and even faster change of subject. 'Harry, pop up to the spare room and see if I left my – er – sunglasses here, would you?'

Harry looked at him oddly, but complied, racing up the stairs and across the landing to the bedroom Sirius occupied when he stayed over. Sirius used the reprieve to hunt down a still-laughing James and pummel him until he cried out for mercy.

When the dust settled, they fell back onto the couch. 'I'm too old for horseplay,' James moaned, rubbing his hip.

Sirius snorted. 'We're twenty-six.'

'I have a kid. That adds at least five years to my chronological age.'

Sirius turned his head to the side, staring at his friend. 'Did you put Harry up to that earlier? That sleeping over stuff?'

James huffed. 'No,' he said with a grimace. 'You know I prefer not to think about what you get up to in your bedroom.' He frowned, gnawing at his lip as he thought. 'Although... Lily and Harry have been very secretive for the last few days. Lots of whispered conversations that stop when I enter the room. I thought it was about my birthday, but...'

'It was Lily's idea to take Teddy tonight,' Sirius said, a smile of comprehension creeping slowly across his face. 'They're playing Cupid, aren't they?'

James smirked. 'Something like that,' he said, shaking his head. 'That explains a lot.'

'Well,' Sirius said with a wide grin. 'Better not disappoint them.'

* * *

Remus frowned disapprovingly down at Teddy. 'What did I tell you?'

Teddy shuffled uneasily. 'Not to go outside in my dress shirt?' he said hesitantly.

'Because?'

'Because I'd get dirty.'

Remus crossed his arms over his chest. 'And what did you do?'

'Went outside.'

'And...?'

'And got dirty,' Teddy answered, pouting down at the floor.

Remus sighed and threw open the doors to Teddy's wardrobe. 'Take it off, please.'

Teddy obeyed, taking the stained shirt off and very pointedly placing it in his hamper rather than on the floor as he usually did. Remus stifled a laugh and chose a clean shirt. 'Right,' he said, handing the garment to Teddy. 'Let's try this again, shall we?'

Teddy pulled the shirt on, buttoning it easily. Remus crouched in front of him to help fasten the cuffs. Tonight would be the first time Teddy had been away from him, and Remus was surprised by how bereft he felt at the prospect. The ache at the realisation that his son was growing up was tempered by excitement at the thought of spending some time alone with Sirius.

'Do you like Sirius?' Teddy asked suddenly, and Remus' hands stilled.

'He's very nice,' he said carefully, unsure of where Teddy was heading. He finished buttoning Teddy's cuff. 'You like him, don't you?'

Teddy screwed up his nose like he did when he was thinking and sat down on his bed. 'Yeah,' he said, drawing the word out. 'Harry said...' He hesitated and Remus sat down beside him.

'Harry said what?' he encouraged.

Teddy bit his lip. 'Harry said Sirius likes to kiss other boys. Not like you kiss me, but like his mum and dad kiss,' he said, the words escaping in a rush.

'Oh,' said Remus, taken aback. 'Right. Um, and are you worried about that? Do you remember that I told you that I like spending time with boys as well as girls?'

'Do you kiss boys like Sirius does?'

Remus cleared his throat. _Why now, Teddy? I'm nervous enough about tonight._ 'I have kissed boys before,' Remus admitted. 'Teddy, what...?'

'If you like kissing boys, and Sirius likes kissing boys,' Teddy said, hopefully, 'you could just kiss each other and then Sirius could live with us all the time.'

Remus stared, gobsmacked, at his son as all the little invitations, all the suggestions that they include Sirius, or invite Harry over...

'You and Harry Potter set us up!'

Teddy's eyes widened then darted away from Remus. Remus grinned and shook his head. 'Teddy Lupin, you little schemer,' he murmured then he took Teddy's chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned his face towards him. 'Ted, why do you want Sirius to live with us?'

Teddy bit his lip. 'Cause I like him,' he said slowly then his tone became earnest. 'And he makes you smile lots, and he's funny, and if he lived with us then you would have someone to talk to and kiss like Harry's parents do.'

'You think I'm lonely?' Remus asked, his heart breaking a little.

Teddy shrugged. 'You're happy when you see Sirius,' he said guilelessly. 'It's good when you're happy.'

Remus pulled Teddy to him, the little boy's head tucking in under his arm. 'I love you, you know,' he said softly, kissing Teddy on the top of his head. 'And I do like being with Sirius, but I'm not lonely or unhappy, Ted. I've got you.'

Teddy gave him a hug around the middle then looked up at him. 'Do grown ups really kiss each other with their tongues?'

Remus closed his eyes and fought back his smile. 'Ah, we should go,' he said, standing and pulling Teddy to his feet before dragging him out the door.

* * *

If Sirius and Remus hadn't already figured out they'd been set up, dinner would have clinched it. Remus' face was tinted pink for the entire meal as Lily gently (and James not-so-gently) teased them. Teddy and Harry watched them closely, giggling every time the men looked at each other.

Sirius glared at Harry then, when Lily pulled out strawberries, chocolate dip, and a lascivious smile for dessert, he stood up. 'I think that I've had enough,' he said, dropping his napkin on his plate. 'Thank you very much for dinner, Lily, but I'm ready to go.'

He looked at Remus. 'Want to come and get some ice cream with me? Somewhere where we aren't the dinner entertainment?'

'Yes, please,' Remus answered, wiping his mouth quickly then putting his napkin on the table. He glanced at a repentant Lily. 'I appreciate you taking Teddy tonight.'

'No problem,' she said with an apologetic look. 'I'm sorry we've been laying it on a bit thick...'

'It's fine,' Remus insisted, smiling at her then looked at Teddy. 'Behave yourself, and don't forget to brush your teeth after dessert.'

'Yeah, alright, Dad,' Teddy muttered, his face turning pink. Remus grinned mischievously and leaned across the table to kiss his complaining son on the forehead. 'Night, Ted.'

Teddy mumbled something under his breath and sank down a little in his seat. Sirius ruffled Harry's hair then smacked James in the arm. 'See you all tomorrow,' he said, giving Lily a quick kiss then reaching for Remus' hand.

To Remus' surprise, Sirius tangled their fingers then pulled him in the direction of the front door. Remus happily followed Sirius, waving at a smug Lily, amused James, and the two giggling boys as he went.

'Sorry,' Sirius said as they closed the front door behind them. 'I just hate being stared at like I'm expected to perform like a circus bloody sideshow...'

'No, I understand,' Remus said, squeezing Sirius' hand. 'They weren't even trying to be subtle anymore, were they?'

Sirius chuckled then there was a moment of silence before Remus made a hesitant joke. 'I think this is where I ask you back to mine to look at my etchings.'

Sirius arched an eyebrow. 'Would these be real etchings or the figurative type? That's the problem with dating an artist: you never know if he really wants you to look at his etchings... or if he wants to shag you silly.'

Remus let out a shuddering breath as his face flared with a fresh burst of heat. 'Er, can I say both?' he asked hoarsely. 'I do have something I want you to look at...' He paused then threw all restraint and caution to the wind. 'And then afterwards, we could check out the figurative version.'

Sirius' eyelids fluttered and his fingers tightened around Remus' hand before he pulled him in for a quick kiss, growling, 'Lead the way,' against his lips, both of them studiously ignored the two grinning faces at the window as they stepped off the porch.

* * *

Remus' foot tapped out a nervous staccato beat on the floor and he gnawed on the nail of his thumb as Sirius slowly leafed through the sheaf of parchment. He shifted uneasily. When James had given him the compilation of stories Sirius had written for Harry, Remus had assumed Sirius was aware of the loan.

He wasn't.

Not that he was angry about it; he hadn't seem that bothered really, a little embarrassed, perhaps, but when Remus showed him the illustrations he'd drawn for several scenes, his face had gone very carefully blank. Remus waited until Sirius had shuffled the last page back into place then couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

'Sirius...'

'They are fucking incredible.'

A wave of relief washed over Remus. 'You... you like them?'

Sirius looked up, his eyes shining intensely. 'You are amazing,' he whispered, the kitchen chair scraping along the tile as he stood. 'These are brilliant.'

Remus smiled gratefully. 'I'm so glad you...mff!'

Sirius crashed their mouths together, shoving Remus up against the bench and sinking a hand into his hair as he kissed him roughly. A bolt of lust spiked through Remus and he felt a surge of adrenaline jag through him. He seized Sirius' biceps and twisted his hips, spinning them so Sirius was backed up against the counter.

Sirius moaned and slid an arm around Remus' waist, bringing their bodies into intimate contact. Remus made an approving noise and rocked his hips, both men hissing as their hardening cocks rubbed together through their trousers. Remus slanted his mouth over Sirius' and deepened the kiss, arousal growing with every sweep of their tongues, with every graze of teeth against soft flesh.

'Are you going to fuck me against the kitchen counter?' Sirius panted, letting his head fall to the side as Remus licked a hot, damp trail across his jaw.

Remus smiled against Sirius' skin, the sandpaper scrape of his jaw swelling his lips. 'I was thinking the bedroom, but if you'd like to stay here...'

Sirius barked out a laugh and the hand in Remus' hair tightened. He pulled Remus' head back to look him in the eye. 'Maybe later,' he said, leaning in to flick his tongue over Remus' reddening lips.

Remus opened his mouth, his own tongue stroking along the underside of Sirius' before Sirius made a strangled noise and kissed him again – fast and hard. 'For now, though,' he continued, flattening his hands on Remus' chest and giving him a little push back. 'Bedroom.'

Remus growled in his throat and clutched handfuls of Sirius' shirt, pulling him into a messy, filthy kiss that weakened their knees as they stumbled and staggered up the stairs. Their hands tugged at their clothing and they stopped half-way up the staircase, Sirius pushing Remus down and yanking his shirt over his head while struggling out of his own. He fell upon Remus once more, balancing precariously on the step as they kissed fiercely. It was only when Sirius banged his knee hard against the wooden railings that they parted; panting as they pulled each other to their feet and fumbled with flies that seemed unusually stubborn tonight.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Remus fly was wide open, Sirius' hands sliding between fabric and skin to cup Remus' arse as his cock tented his briefs. Sirius' trousers bunched around his thighs, Remus pushing his underwear down far enough to reveal Sirius' straining cock just as the backs of his knees hit the edge of his mattress. He tumbled down onto his bed, taking Sirius' with him.

'Fuck,' Sirius complained, shifting so Remus could shift his elbow from where it was poking painfully into his ribs. 'You alright?'

'Mm,' Remus hummed, hooking a hand around Sirius' neck. 'Sorry.'

Sirius smiled down at Remus then nipped playfully at his nose. 'Don't be,' he murmured, trailing tiny kisses over the bridge of Remus' nose then across his cheek. 'Been waiting a long time to get you here.'

Remus arched up, encouraging Sirius to continue to drop kisses along the curve of his throat. 'I'm not sure I can do slow,' he said, breathing hard as Sirius slid down his body, taking a nipple between his teeth. 'It's been a while, and I've been wanting this since I met you.'

'Is that a polite way of saying 'Get your gear off now, Sirius'?' Sirius asked, tonguing Remus' navel then nuzzling his nose in the sparse hair that thickened as he moved lower.

'Get your bloody pants off so I can fuck you stupid,' Remus breathed, closing his fist in Sirius' thick hair and tugging insistently.

Sirius smirked and took the hint, pushing off Remus and stripping his pants and trousers down his legs in one swift movement. Remus' eyes greedily drank in the long, lean lines of Sirius' body, gaze lingering on the thick cock jutting from the nest of dark curls at its base. He licked his lips and sat up as Sirius fell back onto the bed. Remus shoved his trousers down, standing to kick them off. Sirius eyed him unashamedly, stretching languidly on the bed.

'Oh, I didn't expect that,' Sirius murmured, gazing at the inked script on Remus' hip.

'Disappointed?'

'Hell, no.' Sirius smirked. 'Hurry up, yeah?'

Shaking his foot free of the last of his clothing, Remus crouched beside the bed. He pressed his lips to Sirius' ankle then licked his way up the other man's legs. Sirius' head rose off the bed to watch him, their eyes connecting as Remus' tongue lashed the knob of Sirius' hip.

'Remus...'

'You sure you want to fuck?' Remus asked, voice husky. 'We can go a bit slower...'

'Remus...' Sirius said again. He reached for Remus' hand – prying it from Sirius' thigh and shifting it between his spread legs. 'Feel.'

Remus' finger brushed between Sirius' buttocks, and he gasped. 'You're prepared,' he whispered, pressing his finger a little harder against the slick, loosened pucker then groaning when it slid inside without much resistance. 'You were sure of yourself.'

'Hopeful,' Sirius corrected, trying to bear down on Remus' probing finger. '_Very_ hopeful. I won't need much extra...'

Remus was reaching for his bedside table before Sirius finished speaking, grabbing his very recent purchases from the drawer before quickly returning. His hands shook badly as he thumbed off the lid of the lubricant, and Sirius' hand closed over his.

'Let me do it,' he said, sitting up and taking the tube from Remus. He squeezed a blob of clear gel onto his fingers and nodded towards the condom. 'Get that on because I don't want to wait.'

After two fumbles, Remus tore open the wrapper, eyes fixed on Sirius' fingers as they disappeared inside himself. The sight of Sirius – skin flushed, muscles tense, working himself open – was just about enough to bring him to the edge and the slide of latex over his cock was almost too much.

'Fuckfuck_fuck_,' he muttered, pinching the base of his cock hard. He looked up at Sirius' face. 'I'm not going to last long. Please remember that this effort is not indicative of my usual performance.'

Sirius chuckled breathlessly and rolled himself over onto his stomach. 'The second you touch my dick, it'll be over,' he told Remus, peering over his shoulder. 'We're doing this again, Remus. Save the tricks for then; for now... just fuck me, yeah?'

Arousal curled low in Remus' stomach, and he groaned. He covered Sirius' back with his chest, pressing his open mouth to Sirius' nape , tasting the tang of salt there, then dragging his lips over the rise and fall of Sirius' spine. He bit Sirius' buttock lightly then slid his fingers over the slick crease between the cheeks.

'Remus...' Sirius moaned, bucking his hips back. 'Please?'

Remus positioned himself, desire surging – the force of his want making his vision blur for a moment – then eased forward. He watched, fingers tight on Sirius' hips, as his cock stretched Sirius' entrance. The clench and release of the tight muscles made him pause with only an inch of his cock buried – fearful that this might be his end.

'Remus...'

'Wait.'

Sirius' panting laugh did not help matters, and Remus concentrated on the least sexy things he could imagine... _dirty nappies, toilet training, projectile vomiting at three in the morning._

It worked and Remus was able to push the rest of the way inside Sirius' body without losing complete control. He stopped when he bottomed out, his balls pressed firmly against the curve of Sirius' buttocks. Sirius' guttural groan reverberate through their connected bodies and Remus shuddered, curling over the other man to rest his forehead on his back.

'God, you are... fucking perfect, Sirius.'

Sirius whimpered, and his hand reached down to clutch Remus'. 'Move. Please, move.'

Holding his breath, Remus withdrew – slow and steady – until he couldn't resist the lure of that tight heat any longer then plunged back inside. Sirius grunted and canted his hips, changing the angle of Remus' next thrust.

'Oh, _God_!' Sirius' fingers squeezed around Remus', his whole body jolting as if he'd been shocked. 'Right fucking _there_!'

The desperation in Sirius' voice cut the last threads of Remus' restraint, and he buried himself deep inside the other man's body, sheathing himself over and over until Sirius cried out, his muscles convulsing around Remus' cock and his body bucking as his orgasm jagged through him. Already on the precipice, Remus allowed himself to fall, shouting out his release as his hips juddered erratically, every nerve-ending singing in ecstasy.

* * *

One shower and a messy hand job warranting another shower later, they lay in bed facing each other – heads sharing the same pillow, fingers tangling absently as they allowed their sated bodies to drift on the edge of sleep.

'Cold,' Sirius murmured, foot sliding between Remus' calves. 'Mm, you're warm.'

Remus groped blindly for the bedspread and pulled it up over them. 'Better?' he asked sleepily, smoothing the bedclothes over Sirius' hip then letting his hand fall back over Sirius'. He curled his fingers over the other man's, smiling when he heard Sirius' hum of contentment.

''s nice,' Sirius mumbled, shuffling a little closer. His thigh parted Remus' and their bodies touched at head, chest, hip, toe. 'Could do this forever.'

Remus' eyes opened and he stared at Sirius, who'd started to snore softly. 'Yeah,' he whispered. 'So could I.'

* * *

Waking with a warm body pressed against him was something Remus decided he could get used to very quickly. Particularly when that warm body was attached to a talented mouth that seemed perfectly at home wrapped around Remus' cock.

'Oh,' Remus whispered, fisting the sheets as he arched up into that damp heat, his orgasm washing over him in gentle, tranquil waves. As the pleasure began to ebb, Remus melted into the mattress below him, only vaguely aware of Sirius biting down hard on his hip – over his tattoo - then groaning loudly before he felt sticky warmth flooded across his thigh.

'God,' came a raspy rumble then the sheet was thrown back and a dark, rumpled head with a bright self-satisfied smirk emerged. Sirius slithered up Remus' body and kissed him – slow and deep. Remus' stomach did funny, fluttery things as Sirius' hand curved possessively over his flank.

'Good morning,' Sirius murmured, Remus swallowing the words that were uttered into his mouth. He smiled and lashed his tongue over Sirius' lips, tasting himself on the soft flesh.

'Morning,' he replied, splaying his fingers over Sirius' shoulders. He stroked his fingertips over the curve of the bone then skimmed the digits down his back, coming to rest on the rise of Sirius' buttocks. Sirius moaned appreciatively, sliding his arms under Remus' shoulders and rolling them so they were lying face to face.

'You are so sexy,' Sirius said, nipping at Remus' swollen lower lip. Remus felt Sirius' thumb rub over the jut of his hip, a finger tracing the lettering etched into Remus' skin. 'I'd never have picked you for someone with a tattoo.'

'Too goody-two shoes?'

'Not into pain. Now I know differently, though, I have some interesting toys you might find exciting...'

'Wanker.'

'Mm, yes, I was this morning,' Sirius agreed, reaching between them and swirling his fingers through his drying come on Remus' thigh. 'Sorry about the mess.'

Remus caught Sirius' hand and sucked his sticky fingers into his mouth, the bitter tang of ejaculate coating his tongue. Sirius watched with darkening eyes then pulled his fingers away and kissed Remus – their mouths meeting hard before the kiss gentled into something sweet and tender, something that allowed Sirius to claim another piece of Remus' heart for himself.

'We should clean up,' Remus breathed when they parted. 'Teddy will be back soon.'

'Mm.' Sirius' hand drifted to the tattoo again. 'Teddy.' He shifted so he could see Remus' son's name spelled out in curling script on Remus' skin. 'He and Harry were trying their hand at matchmaking.'

'They didn't do a bad job of it,' Remus noted, braceleting Sirius' wrist with his fingers for a moment before ghosting his hand along his arm.

Sirius chuckled. 'No, they didn't,' he acknowledged, his toe rubbing along Remus' calf. 'But does he understand what... this is? What's he expecting?'

Remus' breath caught in his throat. _Shit. Was this a one night stand?_ He swallowed hard before he spoke. 'What is this? What do you think this is?'

Sirius was silent for several long moments. When he finally opened his mouth, Remus held his breath. 'I... I really like you,' he said softly, finger lightly tracing the lettering on Remus' hip. 'I don't want this to be all there is. We're so good together.'

Remus closed his eyes in relief, his breath escaping in a huff. 'God, I thought you were going to tell me "thanks for the fuck. See you around."'

Sirius frowned at him. 'Is that what you want?'

'No!' Remus exclaimed. 'No, I... there's something here, isn't there? Between us?'

'Yeah,' Sirius smiled, caressing Remus' cheek fondly. 'Yeah, there is.'

They gazed at each other then the rumbling of Sirius' stomach made them laugh. 'Breakfast,' Remus said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed then grimacing. 'Actually, shower then breakfast, I think.'

Sirius laughed, pressing a kiss to the crook of Remus' neck then slapping him lightly on the top of his arse. 'Why don't you shower, and I'll fix us something to eat?'

'You cook?'

'Like a gourmet, baby!' Sirius declared, hopping off the bed and searching for his pants.

Remus grinned and pretended to swoon before he shoved himself to his feet. 'Careful,' he said with a laugh. 'Good looking, fantastic in bed, can handle kids, great cook – you're marriage material, Mr Black.'

Sirius straightened abruptly, his pants around his knees. 'Is that a proposal?'

Remus snorted and snatched up his underwear. 'Depends on how good breakfast is,' he teased, wiping off his thigh then sneaking a look at Sirius. He was startled to see the other man staring intently back at him. 'Sirius?'

Sirius blinked then smiled. 'I'd better make sure breakfast is spectacular,' he said, tugging his pants up over his hips. 'You'll have to make good on that proposal then, won't you?'

He winked at Remus who smiled a little shyly in return before he watched Sirius' backside as he left the room.

* * *

After a much acclaimed breakfast of eggs and fried tomatoes, Remus tidied up, watching out of the corner of his eye as Sirius flicked through his illustrations again. He wiped his hands on a tea towel once the dishes were all clean and put away, peering over Sirius' shoulder.

'If I make a suggestion,' he said carefully. 'Would you seriously consider it?'

Sirius looked up at him and grinned lasciviously. 'Depends on how kinky the suggestion is,' he said, arching an eyebrow.

Remus chuckled then pulled out the chair next to Sirius. 'I think you should show these stories to a publisher,' he said as he sat down. 'I know Lily's told you before and you brushed it off, but, Sirius, I've read so many books in preparation for illustrating them and not one has ever grabbed me like yours.'

Sirius looked doubtful. Remus grabbed his hand. 'Would you let me show these to my agent?' he asked. 'Please? If she isn't interested then I won't mention it again.'

Sirius gazed at him, teeth worrying his bottom lip, then he glanced back down at the scattered papers. 'You really think they're good?' he asked, looking at Remus who smiled.

'I really do.'

Sirius hesitated then nodded. 'On one condition,' he said with little smile. 'That if they are published, you do the artwork for them.' He held up a sketch of Harry riding a broomstick. 'You just get me, Remus. Completely. No one has ever... not even James fits with me like you do.'

Remus wove their fingers together before bringing the back of Sirius' hand to his lips. 'I promise,' he murmured. 'You and me... we'll do this together.'

Sirius' smile broadened and he leaned over to kiss Remus. 'We make a good team,' he whispered, butting Remus' nose with his own before dropping another kiss at the corner of Remus' mouth.

'Teddy won't be home for another hour or two,' Remus said softly, nuzzling his cheek against Sirius'. 'How about you remind me how good we are together?'

* * *

'So, do you have any questions?' Remus asked reluctantly, his face burning.

Sirius had mentioned once or twice that James Potter had a lousy sense of timing, but the complaint had been of tardiness, so they were all surprised when James returned Teddy early. One hour early, to be exact, which was why Remus was attempting to explain to Teddy what he'd seen occurring on the kitchen table.

'You... like all that... kissing stuff?' Teddy asked, making his distaste clear.

Remus closed his eyes and prayed for strength. 'It feels... nice,' he said pathetically. 'Ted, all you need to know is that grown up people who love each other very much like making each other feel good. That's what Sirius and I were doing.'

'So, does that mean you and Sirius are boyfriends?' Teddy asked, hope lighting up his face.

'Um, well, would... you like that?'

Teddy screwed up his nose, thinking hard. 'You wouldn't love him more than me?'

'Never. Nothing will ever change how much I love you.'

'And we wouldn't have to move? Harry said we might have to move to Sirius' place if you two snogged, but it's really small, Dad, and the lady next door kept looking at me funny...'

'We aren't moving anywhere.'

'And you won't do any more... stuff in the kitchen?'

'Ted, I think I can guarantee that on both mine and Sirius' behalf.'

Teddy gave Remus a very solemn nod. 'Then I guess it's okay,' he said then he grinned and bounced on the bed. 'Is he coming to live here?'

'No,' Remus said quickly. 'No, it's a bit soon for that, but... we like each other and we're going to spend a lot of time together. Okay?'

'Okay!'

Remus laughed at Teddy's enthusiasm then scooped his son up off the bed. 'Think we should go and find Sirius and tell him it's safe to come out now?'

Teddy giggled. 'He was bright red like a fire truck.'

Remus laughed as they headed down the stairs, recalling the flush that spread tantalizingly from Sirius' face right down his chest . 'Yes he was, wasn't he?'

They found a fully dressed Sirius tidying the papers that had been shoved unceremoniously off the kitchen table earlier. He looked up as they entered, pink staining his cheeks once more. 'I was wondering if you two would like to go out for lunch?' he said, glancing at Remus who nodded. 'You can choose, Teddy.'

'Fish and chips?' Teddy asked, looking with wide eyes from Sirius to his father.

Remus smiled and nodded again. 'Yep,' he said brightly. 'But you need to go and get your jacket first.'

Teddy was climbing the stairs before Remus had finished talking, leaving the men alone. Remus glanced at Sirius who groaned and buried his face in his hands. 'I am so sorry...'

Remus smiled. 'You weren't the only one caught with his pants down,' Remus said, pulling Sirius' hands away from his face. 'Or undone and tented as the case may be. Just be glad they didn't arrive five minutes later. That would have taken a lot longer to explain.'

'Is he alright?' Sirius asked, looking towards the second floor. 'He doesn't hate me or think I'm a pervert for jumping his father on the kitchen table or...'

'Sirius, he adores you,' Remus assured him, threading their fingers together. 'He's already organising where we're all going to live.'

'Really?' Sirius said, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

Remus looked at him warily. 'Is that freaking you out?'

Sirius slipped his arms around Remus' waist. 'No,' he said softly. 'I'm shocked by how comfortable I am talking about this so soon, but...' He shrugged. 'I want you and everything that comes with you. We can take it slow, or go at this like a bull at a gate, as long as I've got you – and Teddy, I don't care about the rest of it.'

Sirius caged Remus' face in his hands and kissed him soft and sweet; smiling delightedly against Remus' lips when Teddy reappeared and made loud faux vomiting noises. He reached out and scooped the little boy into their embrace.

It wasn't until several weeks later, when he was preparing a speech that would convince Sirius to move in with him, that Remus managed to pinpoint _this _as the moment when he fell in love with Sirius Black.

* * *

One year later

'Nervous?'

'Nah.'

'Really?'

'I'm fucking terrified, Remus!'

'Sirius... language...'

'Sorry. Teddy, don't...'

'I know. Grown-up word. Are we nearly there? I need to pee.'

'I need to vomit. Remus, pull over.'

'I'm not pulling over. Teddy, you went before we left, you can not possibly need to go again. Sirius, take deep breaths. If you vomit in this car, you're cleaning it out.'

'You're a hard man, Remus Lupin.'

'Not right now, but last night...'

'Bastard.'

'Sirius!'

'Sorry. Ted...'

'Don't repeat anything I hear you say. I know. Dad, I really do need to pee.'

'So do I now. Vomit then pee.'

'God, it's like I work in a zoo. Right, we're here.'

Ten minutes later, they stood outside the book store, staring through the glass at the display.

'Wow.'

'Yeah.'

Sirius looked at Remus, an awestruck expression on his face. 'That's ours?'

Remus picked his jaw up off the ground and nodded slowly. 'I think so.'

He stepped closer, joining Teddy who was pressing his nose to the glass, Sirius following closely. They all gaped at the images that had begun their life at Remus' kitchen table – the cardboard castle, the life-sized cut-out of Prince Harry, and his best friend and companion, Theodore the Dragon. The cut-outs were surrounded by the first of a series of children's stories penned by Sirius.

'This is incredible, Remus.'

'Yes, it is.'

'Look at Theo the Dragon! Cool!'

Remus chuckled and absently tousled Teddy's hair. Sirius craned his neck and peered at the cartons of books stacked beside the signing table he and Remus would be sat behind in about an hour.

'We'll really sell that many copies?' Sirius asked doubtfully.

'Hope so,' Remus murmured, gaze still on the cardboard cut-outs. 'We've got to pay for that new car somehow.'

Sirius chuckled and slid his arms around Remus' waist. 'I can't believe we did it,' he whispered, propping his chin on Remus' shoulder. 'I can't believe we're here for a signing for a book we created together.'

'You said it before,' Remus said, pulling Sirius closer. 'We're a great team.'

'That we are,' Sirius agreed, kissing Remus' neck then pressing his lips to the place behind Remus' ear that drove him insane. Remus shivered and turned into Sirius' embrace as they heard a dismayed groan.

'Oh, yuck,' Teddy complained, crossing his arms and adopting a pout that made Sirius proud. 'Do you have to do that? You're worse than Harry's parents.'

Sirius and Remus laughed quietly and put some space between them, although they kept hold of each other's hand. A woman appeared behind the glass, waving to them and gesturing for them to come to the door.

'Here we go,' Sirius said, taking a deep breath as Teddy patted his leg reassuringly.

Remus squeezed his hand. 'Together,' he said softly, and Sirius smiled.

'Always.'

fin.


End file.
